Seeking Solace
by Castielskitten
Summary: When Sierra loses her family, she don't really think she has anyone she can turn to. She forgot about Edward.


The war was over, and that was that, or so the military said. Roy Mustang was now the Fuhrer, and Edward had been made a lieutenant, but it didn't stop the growing hole in Sierra's chest. She lost her parents in the war, two well known alchemists. Sierra had always thought that her parents were the best, but she found she was wrong when many well known alchemists died. She curled up more, supposed to have been helping Winry and Pinako with supper since she lived with them now, but even that didn't stop her from crying into her skirt in the basement.

She never told anyone that she was depressed or upset that she lost her parents, despite many other people having lost their loved ones, Sierra felt rather selfish for the way she was acting, which was why she preferred to cry in the basement, where no one could see her.

She heard Den barking, knowing someone just came back from wherever. The only person she could think of was Edward, ALphonse was in the West. She let the tears continue to fall down her cheeks as she held her legs close to her breasts. She gently sobered herself up, washed her face in the downstairs sink, then went upstairs.

"There you are! I was about to send Winry after you!"

"Sorry Pinako, I was downstairs cleaning up."

"Ah." Pinako gave her a knowing look, but she ignored it, not wanting to see pity in her eyes.

Sierra quickly busied herself with the plates and cups. She dropped some, causing them to break. Everyone watched as she simply picked up the pieces and threw them away.

"I would think that someone who knew alchemy would use it."

Sierra whirled around, angry tears in her eyes. Never once had she snapped, or let herself appear soft and weak until now. She flew at Winry, stabbing her between the breasts with her forefinger.

"I just lost both my parents who were alchemists! If anyone I knew would understand it WOULD have been you Winry! But apparently you don't! Ed actually gave up being able to use alchemy to save his own brother, I would do the same if I could have my parents back! But I can't! I have to suffer that fact!" Angry tears just flew off her face, her face red and lips trembling, ready to cry.

Winry appeared shocked, mouth and eyes opened wide as Sierra fled the house, running past the burnt remains of the Elric home and into the graveyard where she fell onto her mother's grave, mourning the loss of a woman who would have understood. She sobbed into the still dark earth, the sun setting. She wished there was someone nice enough to comfort her and understand what she was going through.

By the time she left her mothers grave, it was dark. She eased the door open and went in, gently shutting it. She found a plate of food in the microwave for her with a note.

_I put this in here, which is obvious, if you still wanted to eat. I'm sorry about Winry._

_Love, Ed._

_PS. I'll be "home" later if you want to talk._

Tears came to her eyes again as she warmed her food, then ate slowly at the kitchen table. Den had come to visit her, resting his head on her lap. She gently patted his head as she finished her milk, then looked toward the direction of the burnt Elric homestead, seeing something flickering. She sat watching it for a while, noticing that when it appeared to die out it would strive yet again. She stood up, watched out the window until the night reached its darkest point. That was when she decided to go to him.

She gently walked through the grass, Den at her heels. She found a little fire roaring in the middle of what was the living room, or was it bedroom? Perhaps the kitchen. Edward looked up at her, slightly tired from having to stay up. She sat down gently, folding her skirt under her.

"You alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Fine."

He looked at her. Her eyes were red, giving her the appearance that she had been crying, which once Ed reminded himself, she had been.

"Are you sure?"

Tears prickled again. She bit her lower lip, sucking it into her mouth.

"Sierra?"

She flew at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders and crying deeply into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, knowing she needed this comfort, knowing she needed to cry it out. He had to yank her up before her foot slipped into the fire. He held her gently.

"What's wrong?"  
"I-it's just I miss Mama and Daddy!"

He gently rubbed her back with his fist.

"Th-they were always th-there for me when I n-needed them and n-now th-they c-c-can't be!" She wailed.

"Aw Sierra."

"I miss them so much! I can't even use the alchemy that Mama taught me!"

He gently held onto her as she cried.

"What am I going to do!? I miss them so mu-uh-uch!"

"I know."

This was what she needed, solace, comfort, a shoulder to cry on. She sniffled, and he offered her a handkerchief to blow her nose on. She curled up to his broad body, staring at the fire. The flame flickered in her eyes. She felt better now that she talked to someone about it. She felt comforted, and closed her eyes. After a few more hours, Edward realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently picked her up, and carried her back to the house where Pinako waited, unimpressed.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"And do you realize this is the first time she actually fell asleep ever since the war?"

Pinako allowed him by, and instead of carrying Sierra to her room upstairs and chancing her waking up, Edward carried her to his room, set her on the bed and tucked her in, then left her there and went to sleep on the couch. When Winry got up, she pointed at him.

"I wouldn't look in his room if I were you."

Winry made a beeline for the closed door.


End file.
